baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Generic homes (northwest Baldur's Gate)
The city of Baldur's Gate is full of generic homes which do not serve much purpose in the overall story. This list contains information on any home not already named in-game or without a central defining occupant who owns the house (e.g. Fenten's Home, Gantolandan's Home, etc.). One convenient method of differentiating between these homes is referring to them by their internal area codes as defined by the game's developers. Unless otherwise specified, assume that NPCs carry nothing, containers are unlocked, and that NPCs will call the Flaming Fist if they witness the party looting their containers. Locks all have a specific difficulty class for a thief to be able to open them, referred to here as the lock's DC. Generic home This house is located just west of Pheirkas's Home and south of Entar Silvershield's Estate. It has an upper and lower entrance and both doors are locked with a DC of 20. The lower floor is populated by a male commoner who carries . A chest with a 50 DC lock contains Splint Mail, and the two bookshelves contain History of the Valley of the Gods and History of the Vast, respectively. The upper floor is populated at night by a sleeping man and sleeping halfling. A drawer contains History of the Ulgarth and , and the two bookshelves contain History of the Western Heartlands and History of the Zhentarim, respectively. Generic home This house is located west of the house above and southwest of Entar Silvershield's Estate. The front door is not locked. The lower floor is populated by a female commoner. A shelf contains The Protector +1. The upper floor is populated at night by two sleeping men and two sleeping women. The only locked container is a drawer to the southwest with a lock DC of 50, which contains and a Light Crossbow. Other containers on this floor hold History of the Moonsea, , and a Tiger Cowrie Shell Necklace. Generic home This house is located east of Entar Silvershield's Estate. The front door is not locked. The lower floor is populated by a male commoner who carries . He will not call the Flaming Fist if the nearby containers are looted. The drawer to the northwest is locked with a DC of 30 and contains . The drawer to the right of that one is also locked with a DC of 30 and contains and a Studded Necklace with Ziose Gems. Finally, the drawer to the east contains and a Potion of Insight. The upper floor is populated at night by a sleeping man. The drawer to the north has a lock DC of 40 and contains a Bloodstone, a Dagger, and . Generic home This house is located just southeast of Quinn's Home. The front door is not locked. The lower floor is populated by a female commoner. She will not call the Flaming Fist if the party loots her nearby barrel, which is empty. The upper floor is populated at night by a sleeping man and sleeping elf. The only locked container is a drawer to the southwest with a lock DC of 30, which contains and a Quarterstaff. Other containers on this floor hold History of the Chosen of Mystra, 3 Throwing Daggers, a Potion of Healing, and .